


Sum spicy stories

by UnraveledRants1



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dom!Cas, Fluff, Hand Jobs, M/M, Smut, Sub!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:47:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23474191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnraveledRants1/pseuds/UnraveledRants1
Summary: Here's some porn enjoy
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Some porn need I say more?

My legs trembled, quivering as Cas was deep inside me.  
He looked so calm above me as he held my legs against my chest. Meanwhile I was trying so hard not to orgasm right then and there from the overwhelming pleasure.  
I was in such a vulnerable position that was feminine. My head thrown back as my breathing was harsh and heavy. Then he started to move. I kept desperately to control my breathing. Then, he rammed back in.  
I yelled out swears merged with gibberish. Throwing my hands to Cas's shoulders to hold onto something, my nails sinking in to his flexed muscle. "Cas!" My instant thought after his name rolled so easily of my tongue was that I shouldn't be calling him out like that.

I shouldn't be making so much noise.  
I shouldn't be doing this.  
I shut off that voice. I didn't care. It all felt so good. I was tired of that voice commanding what I should and shouldn't enjoy. So what if his dick was balls deep inside of me while on my back screaming out like a female whore? 

I fucking loved it.


	2. White knuckled

Dean breathed harshly into the blankets his thighs trembling, hands scrunching up the sheets so hard his knuckles were white. A reassuring hand stroked down his back. And could feel Cas's weight on the bed as he got close.

He calmed down his breathing but it rose dramatically again as Cass hand slapped down on his ass. Dean exclaimed in surprise and pleasure. 

"Be still or ill stop."   
That only made Dean want to shake more but he stilled himself.   
"Good boy." 

Dean just about broke open his head from how fast he hid his heated face in the sheets. He just loved when Was called him that.  
Cas rutted his dick in between Deans ass. "Mmm," he hummed, "Love your ass Dean. Can't wait to be inside you." Cas plunged two fingers inside Deans ass. Dean held back a moan. "Your so loose, but tight enough for me to feel you clench around me." He took out his fingers, wiping off the lube on the blanket near. He started to aline his dick to Deans hole, "I want you to make noise don't hold back those pretty noises. Ok?"   
Dean whimpered a little. "Please just hah please."   
Cas started pushing in.


	3. :p

They had come to a mutual understanding at this point in their relationship.  
Sometimes Dean wanted, needed, a rough fuck.  
Badly sometimes.

"Fuck! Fuck! Harder Cas! Fuck harder!"

He was gasping for air  
And Cas just fucked him harder and rougher  
Tightening his grip on his shoulders and hips and tighs.  
Dean was enjoying the hell out of it.  
He wanted to be fucked and used  
As Cas fucked him harder he was just screaming and moaning in pleasure as loud as he could.  
Cas slapped him a few times hard and he would just throw his head back in a loud moan arching his back.  
Whimper in pleasure when Cas would close his hand around his throat cutting his sounds off for a few seconds.  
"I'm close Dean," Cas gruffed into Deans ear.  
"Cum in me Cas please do it," Dean whimpered out.  
Cas did and he jerked Dean off making him cum too  
"Come on my face," Dean asked his breath raggedy.  
Cas pulled out jacking his dick a few spurts falling on Deans face  
"Fuck thanks Cas," he whispered as he swallowed what landed on his swollen lips.


	4. Give in

Dean was backed into the bed and he landed on his back Cas right on top of him.  
His hands started to grope, harshly feeling everywhere.  
He smirked, "All this just for me?"

Dean pushed him back with his hand Cas only budging slightly. 

"No!" Dean exclaimed in absurd protest.

Cas chuckled, "then for who?" He tried to part Dean thighs wider where he rested in between but Dean clamped his tighs shut scooting back.

"For the Cas who actually treats me like I'm not a needy sex toy."

Dean hated Cas in his rut. He turned into such a fucking prick. 

Cas got closer, big smug smirk on his face.  
Dumbass, Dean thought.

"Oh, that prude? You do know this is what I'm like when my inhibitions aren't holding me back right Dean? Deep down I just want to fuck that tight ass of yours and treat you like the whore you are." A scary smile stretched across Cas's face.

Dean blushed hard.   
This is Cas crazy off hormones.   
That's all.

"Look at you…your just begging for it."  
His hand reached out for Dean. Dean slapped it away. "Don't touch me," he made the order clear and blunt.  
Cas retrieved his hand to his side chuckling. "Resist me all you want, you always end up on your knees for me either way."

Dean heated, looking away in shame.

"Because its the best for you to feel better, to not suffer and get back to how your supposed to be." 

Cas got closer abusing the moment of vulnerability, "So when your begging for more and screaming my name…you don't mean that?" He stroked Deans knee sock clad leg.  
"I-I do…"   
Dean bit his lip, his face was so hot it hurt.

Cas was so turned on, his little Omega was so scared of just letting himself enjoy pleasure, that prick is too slow at making him feel better about it. He needs to show him how good he can make him feel. His Omega, blushing with this aroused hesitant look. Pink panties with lace trim, pink knee socks over freshly shaved legs, talking about shaving, even that precious cock was hairless. No hair equaled a more sensitive Omega. A nightie thin enough to show those biteable nipples. He just wants to rip it all off and breed his Omega, knot him full of his seed.

He pushed his hand up that thick tigh, Dean slightly flinched.

"Its just that's not what I want. I don't want to be some fucktoy whore. I'm not some one night stand whore. Cas is my boyfriend and he loves me and he is understanding and gentle and sweet…" Dean was smiling fondly. "Hes patient with me and gets that I'm not into being dominated and we take turns, we have a system. Boundaries and rules. He's a nerd about it but I appreciate him." 

Cas resisted to roll his eyes, see what happens dumbass? Just like that all your work is thrown to the garbage. He's so convinced this isn't what he wants. It took weeks just to get him to be the first one to kiss outside of the comfort of a locked room. 

"Bullshit," Cas deadpans with a oh-so-over-it-face. 

"E-excuse me?" Dean asks appalled. 

"If you don't like being dominated what's the panties and get up for?" Cas watches dean carefully.  
"I-I-I," Deans face just gets redder, "I like it okay? Its soft and feels nice-" Deans cut off when Cas puts a hand up his panties grabbing his cock, he squeaks, yes, squeaks. "You can't deny Dean," Cas purrs.   
Dean pushes away Cas's hand out quickly and hits his head on the bed board by accident. Cas is calm but very tired of Deans bullshit.  
"Hairless. So are your legs."  
"S-Stop shaming me! Fuck you! I like it okay it feels nice!" Dean is flustered but anger rises over it to prove his macho manly self.

"Yea I bet it feels nice when I'm thrusting into your ass as I rub your hairless cock? Or bend your legs against your chest and feel your hairless legs as I fuck into you? Or maybe when I grow out my beard and the rough hair scratches your hairless tighs as I tongue fuck your slick hole?" Cas was looking at Dean with a challenging stare.

Dean just gaped his mouth open and close like a fish, face a tomato now. 

"Face the music Dean, you love being dominated. You love being treated like a fucktoy whore. You love it all."

Dean was speechless. 

"You know its okay though right? I don't judge you for it. It excites me. It brings us closer. It shows you trust me. Our sex lives are between you and me. It doesn't make you any less of a man. Your still my hero." He takes his hand and kisses it gently.  
And in that moment Dean was relieved, a big weight of his chest. Everything rut Cas said is exactly what his Cas would say. 

“Trust me, I was guilty for a while for wanting to do the things I wanted to do to you. I shouldn't want to hurt you for my pleasure. Or only consider my pleasure. But theres nothing wrong with what I want as long as you agree to it. Which I can guess you do?”  
"Yea," Dean was relieved. He guesses this is a new chapter to their relationship. A sexy and hot one.  
"Come here," Cas patted his lap.   
"O-okay." Dean came forward, nervous.  
"Don't worry your not too heavy. And don't worry ill make you feel good." Cas starts to rub his hand up Deans back and waist.   
Cas kisses Dean. Dean pushes into it. Their both getting more and more excited, passionately making out. Dean grabbing onto Cas's muscles, Cas groping at Deans ass and tighs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha I'm a cock tease.  
> If you want a chapter 2 just ask.


	5. Sweet

"You smell sweet Dean," Cas announced into Deans' ear as he was pressed up loosely behind him, sniffing his neck. 

"I smell what," Dean exclaimed.

"Sweet," Cas clarified. Pressing a soft kiss towards the back of the Deans neck. His hands moved up and over Deans hips, kissing this time Deans cheek.  
"Smell so sweet," he whispered in Deans ear.  
"If this is your way of getting me to have sex with you, it's not gonna work." Dean pushed Cas off and walked toward the fridge, leaving the vegetables he was chopping and a long-faced Cas.

"Telling me I smell sweet, is that really the best you got?" Dean muttered under his breath annoyed.  
"I don't smell, 'sweet', telling me I smell damn sweet," he continued to mutter, annoyed.  
"You know Cas if you wanna have sex with me your not gonna get it by calling me things a woman would want to hear." Dean grabbed a beer and twisted off the cap, taking a swig and returning to cutting vegetables.

"But I do think you smell sweet."

Dean rolled his eyes, "Seriously tell me actual things I want to hear, like, I'm strong, handsome. Or tough, or hot."

Cas scoffed, "You should sleep with yourself." 

Dean winked, "Already have and I'm amazing."

Cas shook his head and left the kitchen.

Dean honestly liked it when he called him sweet, feeling a stirring of arousal, but its such a girly thing to say. He chalked it up to Cas being on his rut. It always drove Dean kind of crazy. Now should be no different.   
But Cas was so hot, Damn, he had such a hot boyfriend. Maybe Cas can give him a blowjob in exchange for a hand job. 

\- - -

Dean just finished dinner and set it in the oven when Cas came up to him. Putting his hand on his hips he kissed Deans neck. "Got something to say Cas?" Dean turned around, wrapping his own arms around Cas's shoulders, landing a kiss on his jaw. 

Cas hummed, "Just that you're looking handsome today."

Dean smiled a small smirk, "Anything else?" 

Cas's hands roamed to Deans lower back, thumb's massaging circles into the area. "You look so strong," Cas kisses Deans jaw.   
"So tough," Cas lands a soft peck on Deans lips.   
Cas moves to Deans ear, whispering, "And smell so sweet."

Dean can feel the smirk that spreads across Cas's face. The audacity of this ass.  
Dean pulls back, hands on hips, "Damnit Cas, why do you have to be such an ass?"   
Cas laughs, head thrown back.  
Dean admires the neck that exposed but keeps his face and posture steady.  
"Dean," Cas says stepping closer, dumb smirk still on his face. That's actually really hot… Focus Dean.  
"You really do smell sweet, you smell like…apple pie."   
Cas gets into Deans space but Dean doesn't move away.

Cas puts his hands back on Deans hips, laying a long hot kiss on Deans neck.  
"Warm, sugared, cinnamon, apples," every word is punctured with an open-mouthed kiss to Deans neck. "It's making me want you."

Cupping Deans face with one hand the other gently squeezing his hip, they share a heated kiss.  
"I want to skip dinner and get you in our bed. Rip off your clothes and mine. And just let our bodies intertwine in pleasure."  
Leaning in again they share another kiss, Cas pushes his tongue for entry and Dean lets him, the kiss is messy and quick. Hot mouths exploring the other.  
"Suck and kiss your hot skin and watch your face bloom into ecstasy."   
Cas is groping at his ass, grinding their crotches together. Dean moans at the sensations, holding back a whine and a jerk when Cas licks right between his neck and shoulder meet going ever so slowly.  
Cas is looking straight into Deans eyes, Dean sees the slight red that tints the blue, the dilating pupils. Dean is aroused. Oh, fuck is he hot for Cas.

Dean pants softly, heat pooling south, hands gripping firm fists at Cas's shirt in bunches.  
"I feel like this because you smell so sweet."  
Dean decides even if he'd love nothing more than his lover's hands and mouth all over him now, messing with him would be even better.  
"Well, you'll have to wait."  
Cas's face snaps into confusion so fast Dean holds back a laugh.   
"What?" Cas asks confused.  
"You'll have to wait," Dean repeats.  
Cas is dumbfounded.  
"Hello? Earth to Cas? After dinner. And maybe after a movie. When its time for us to go to sleep." 

"B-but-"  
"No but's," Dean steps aside away from Cas. Walking toward the sink to clean up some dishes.  
"W-what about," Cas points to his crotch that is obviously tented.   
"Take a shower before dinners ready, and get it out of your system if you're so desperate." Dean turns around to face Cas. "That is if you can handle blowing a load and still getting it up tonight?"  
Now Deans the one with the smile.  
Cas looks absolutely scandalized.  
"I can get it up after "blowing a load". I can get it up twice after that."   
"Great. At least it'll be quick and I can go to sleep early."  
Cas exclaims offended, "Quick?!" He exclaims. "Dean Winchester, I can go all night if I want to!"  
Dean pretends to look bored at his fingers. "Great. Good luck with that. I always have my hand."  
Cas laughs, "We'll see." Dean replies, "We will."  
Cas walks away laughing in disbelief.  
Dean actually can't believe what he did. Was he a little harsh? Nope. Cas shouldn't have called him sweet.

\- - - 

When Cas comes out of the shower he's grumpy but still sets up the table. Dean sees that there's still time left until the roast so he goes to shower himself.

\- - -

Dean sighs when he sees the stain of slick on his boxers. When Cas goes into rut Dean goes crazy for him. His ass gets slick sometimes just from the smell of Cas. But he only allows himself to get needy on his own heat, mostly because he can't control himself. So he ends up wanting something a little different than what's usually on the menu…  
He wants Cas to fuck him.  
But how does he do that?   
How does he get on all fours like he desperately wants, ass presented and beg for Cas to fuck him like a wild animal?

He can't. 

So he doesn't. 

But, for now, he does have a vibrator…  
And he's much less ashamed to use it not on his heat.  
After a shower and pretending like it was Cas pounding at his backside. He gets dressed. 

Sure they've done it a few times with Dean, um, playing receiver. But those were emotionally charged and Dean was letting himself be vulnerable. And Cas isn't himself deep in rut, he's just ever so more rough, frantic. And God does it turn Dean on. It's nice that Cas worry's, but asking if he's okay every second doesn't help the mood. 

He remembers once Cas had been fisting his cock for hours and Dean couldn't help, he was busy working on baby. When he was finally done Cas didn't hesitate after getting the okay for using Dean's mouth. He went ahead and immediately got to work. He didn't stab Dean in the throat but Dean did gag because he wasn't used to the speed. Cas apologized for it but bastard had a look in his eye that he didn't care and Dean liked it. A lot.  
They haven't had much of…that…kind of sex often anyways. Dean is constantly on the fence about it all. Intimacy with someone who was his bestfriend turned lover, is scary for him. Scratch that, terrifying. Constantly he's afraid Cas will get sick and impatient of Dean. He tries to be better, but everytime he pushes himself too far, its a disaster. Their relationship is fairly new but for someone like Dean with the relationship they've had, its felt like years. 

He can't imagine actually wanting that normally as casual sex. That's not like him. He's a dominant guy. He takes charge. That's like him.  
Yea.

\- - - 

When he got back Cas was cutting into the roast and serving it.  
Dean made a roast and a mix of steamed veggies and baked potatoes he grilled and put in a pot over a low heat to keep warm.

They sat down to eat after getting out the beers and Dean finished over-flowing his potato with bacon and cheese.

They talked about nothing and some things.

“I think a cat would be a great addition.”

“For the last time Cas, I'm allergic.”

“Maybe there's a spell we can use…”

“You really are not gonna let this go, huh?”

“A guinea pig would also be satisfactory.”

“Maybe.”

Cas smiled warmly.  
“This is delicious by the way.”

“It's okay,” Dean shrugs.

“It's amazing.” 

Cas goes back to eating, but heat rises in Dean as he stares down at his plate and he gets that dumb smile he gets only by Cas.

\- - -

There on the couch, full, dishes are washed, a bag of microwave popcorn between them as they watch Diehard for the millionth time.   
Dean insisted.

Their nearly to the end, and as focused as Dean is on the movie and stuffing his face. Cas's hand dips lower than where it is on his waist.  
Now he's leaning in and removing the bag, putting it aside.  
Dean looks up confused from where his head was resting on Cas's chest (it makes a nice pillow shut the fuck up) mouth still full of half-chewed popcorn.  
He was about to answer, “Give it back.”  
But the red to Cas's eyes makes him duck his head to quickly chew and swallow.

When he looks back up Cas's eyes are redder.  
Dean looks dumbfounded up.  
Cas cups his face and kisses him.  
There must be kernels in his teeth and his lips must be dry and salty but Cas still kisses him.

They soon are making out hotly as the credits roll in the background.

“We could here. Sam isn't home. You don't have to hide those noises from me.”  
Dean feels a jolt of arousal at that.  
“What noises? Can't hide them if they don't exist.”  
Cas grips his hips, “I suppose I'll get you to make them then.”  
“Good luck with that,” Dean says against Cas's ear in what he hopes sounds seductive.

They make out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very much consider a 2nd part for this


End file.
